The present device is related to therapeutic massage apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus that is self supported and foldable to assume various operating positions.
People in occupations which require that they remain in a standing position often develop annoying back and foot pain. It has been found that heat and/or vibration therapy assists in relaxing the tense over-worked muscles that are affected by prolonged standing or walking. It is therefore desirable to obtain some form of apparatus that will provide such vibration/heat therapy -- whether it be to the foot, leg, back, or other anatomical areas. It is also desirable to provide such a device that is self-supported and adapted to perform the therapeutic functions at differing positions in order to accomodate corresponding parts of the user's anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,207 to D. M. Peterson, discloses a therapeutic vibrator. It is incorporated into a rigid chair structure that will not fold, nor can the seat portion of the chair be removed from the framework for positioning otherwise. This invention is more particularly directed to a particular form of vibrator that utilizes an oscillating motor. In addition, it particularly discloses a controlled motor base for modulating oscillation of off-balance motors of therapeutic apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,993, granted to C. J. Wagner, on Sept. 8, 1958, discloses a massage device that is capable of being utilized against the foot, back, and neck of a user. It is not supported on any form of foldable framework. Instead, the physical configuration of massage device is such that it may be used in two basic positions. In order to receive a foot massage, the user must stand upon an integral cushion of the device. To receive neck and back massage, the user must assume a prone position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,911 granted to A. A. Carpenter, on July 29, 1969, discloses a combined vibratory massage and foot warmer unit. This device is intended to be placed between a mattress and springs at a foot of a bed. A heating duct is supplied that extends from a massage-heating unit upwardly to an area adjacent to the user's feet while simultaneously providing heat to that area of the bed. This device is not disclosed as being mounted to any form of foldable frame. The user's feet are not normally placed directly against the vibrating surface. Instead, the soles of his feet normally align substantially perpendicular to the vibrating surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,309, granted to L. J. Brantl, on May 9,1961 discloses a rockable foot and leg hassock or foot rest. This device is intended for use in combination with an ordinary rocking chair to provide a foot and leg rest for the occupant of the rocking chair and, in addition, provide a vibratory foot massage. The device includes a rocker base and a frame pivoted to the base with a padded surface thereon for receiving the calves and feet of the rocking chair occupant. The pivoted frame and rocker cooperate to enable direct contact with the occupant's feet and leg calves while the occupant rocks back and forth. This device is intended as a footrest primarily and secondarily as a massage device. It is not foldable other than through the specific provisions for enabling rocking motion of the footrest in response to rocking motion of the user while seated in a rocking chair.
A. Posner was granted a U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,900 on Aug. 23, 1955, for a massaging action vibrating chair. Like the Peterson chair disclosed above, the Posner chair is not foldable nor is the vibrating pad included therein removable for positioning in conformity to different parts of the user's anatomy. The pad is however, supported on the chair framework by a number of springs that serve to somewhat isolate the vibration of the pad from the supporting framework.
U.S. Pat No. 2,694,394 to R. Miller, granted Nov. 16, 1954, discloses a mechanical vibrator device for therapeutic use. This device is comprised of a foot stool framework carrying a vibrating footrest pad. The pad is suspended by a fabric material from the framework. an adjustable eccentric vibrating mechanism is attached directly to the pad to provide vibratory motion thereto. The flexible fabric support for the pad serves to isolate vibrations from the supporting footrest framework. Another embodiment of this device includes a sponge rubber material mounted between the vibrating pad and footrest framework for containing vibrations at the pad area. The vibrating unit may be removed in one embodiment to facilitate its operation on other parts of a user's body. However, no support is provided for the removable unit other than its fixed peripheral framework. Therefore, the unit must either be hand held or otherwise supported when removed from the normal supportive framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,356, granted to L. Sauer, on Jan. 28, 1964, discloses a foot and leg rest assembly. This assembly includes a foldable frame comprised of interconnected tube sections. A footrest is pivoted at the joined legs of thee framework for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. No vibratory or other therapeutic mechanisms are provided with this assembly, nor is the pad intended to be removed from the framework for uses other than those disclosed in the specification, ie, TV tray, stool, children's desk, and foot or leg rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,062 E. J. Klassen et al. granted Apr. 26, 1960, discloses a therapeutic vibrator that is adapted to be connected to an ordinary stuffed chair so as to transmit vibrations to the chair frame and an occupant thereon. Also included is a footrest surface on which a user may stand to receive a vibrating massage of the soles of his feet. It is disclosed within the specification that in some case, the vibratory platform could incorporate a heating pad to increase the therapeutic effects of the device. No external framework is disclosed to facilitate different positioning of the device and its associated vibratory pad to enable therapeutic massage to different areas of the user's anatomy. However, there is disclosed a stretched canvas cot that is indirectly mountable to the vibratory unit. The cot and vibrator will provide massaging action while the user lies on the stretched canvas.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,830, 2,850,009, and 2,593,623, all disclose integral pad, vibrator units that may be utilized toprovide therapeutic massage to restricted areas of a user's body.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a foldable vibration massage device wherein a vibratory pad may be selectively located in any of several positions. Each position is designed such that the user may avail himself of the therapeutic features of vibratory massage and/or heat applications while resting comfortably. The pad and framework is specifically designed so that a user may remain seated while receiving a therapeutic foot massage, lower back, or leg massage. It is also provided that the structure be foldable to a relatively compact configuration to facilitate transport and storage thereof.